prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Garuouga
is the second-in command of the Notraiders in ''Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Appearance Garuouga is a muscular and quite imposing alien who is based on the Japanese creature Oni. He has blue skin, dark grey horns, sharp nails and black sclera with dark grey pupils. He has a yellow diamond mark on his forehead. Garuouga's outfit consists of a huge navy blue cape/robe with a raised collar and purple shoulder pauldrons with gold lining, which he removes while fighting. He wears a black X-shaped strap on his chest with a round gold and purple buckle, and a white belt with a similar buckle. He also wears a gold bracelet with green diamonds on his left wrist, and lavender pants with tan markings on the hips. As for footwear, he has dark grey boots with gold on the toes, ankles and knees. Personality Garuouga is extremely loyal to Darknest, never questioning his commands. He is imposing as well, having a high authority above his subordinates. He is also strategic, ruthless and violent, hurting Cure Star with multiple physical attacks to inflict damage on her by taking advantage of her inexperience on fighting on the Moon which lacks gravity. He doesn’t give up easily, as in episode 32, he came to Earth to capture Fuwa as a means to avenge himself after failing his mission last time, angering Darknest. Being a pessimist, he believes that protecting things won’t strengthen a person and the Cures are only spreading favoritism. Although mainly a strong member of his organisation, he can be too vain when it comes to his physical capabilties. Abilities Garuouga can teleport and is able to open up portals that can be used to teleport anyone to other planets in the galaxy, such as Earth. He can also use these portals to transport energies and attacks to other locations, such as redirecting the lasers fired by the Starscape Association's ship back at them. He can shoot green energy balls and can create them in varying sizes. Garuouga has powerful physical strength to inflict damage on his opponents and is also shown to have a great amount of endurance, withstanding the Rainbow Splash and the Southern Cross Shot attacks without effort. Relationships * Kappard, Tenjo, and Aiwarn - He is their boss, from whom they take orders. * Darknest - His master whom he is extremely loyal to. History Before the beginning of the season, Garuouga used to live on his own planet peacefully, until one day it was destroyed. Having nowhere to settle down, he decided to join the Notraiders after Darknest promised to grant him power and soon rose to the rank of second-in-command. He made his physical debut in episode 4, ordering his colleagues to get the Star Princess Pens. Etymology Garuouga - Garuouga's name could be based on "garugaru", the Japanese onomatopoeia for a beast howling, and "ogre", the Western equivalent of the Oni, which alludes to his appearance. Trivia *In spite of having formidable brute force, episode 31 reveals that he actually can’t breathe in outer space. It is implied that his bracelet might have granted him the ability to do so. Gallery Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure